This invention relates generally to the display of merchandise and, more particularly, to the retail display of loose merchandise which is packaged and shipped in a paperboard carton.
Merchandise such as screws, wire hooks and other hardware often is packaged loose in bulk quantities (e.g., 100 pieces) in sturdy paperboard cartons for shipment to a retailer. Upon receiving the carton, the retailer opens the carton to expose the loose merchandise and displays the merchandise simply by placing the open carton on a display shelf. This method of merchandising is not particularly attractive, convenient or flexible and can require a comparatively large amount of shelf space.